


The Angel and Demon Switch

by milkbreadcat



Series: Show and Tell - Haikyuu!! Fashion AU [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Agender Kozume Kenma, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Genderfluid Akaashi Keiji, M/M, Multi, Other, Trans Bokuto Koutarou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22810843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkbreadcat/pseuds/milkbreadcat
Summary: Show 2 - “Let’s be real here, Kuroo probably would have proposed anyway.” Gossiping and discovery of their own, different love.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Show and Tell - Haikyuu!! Fashion AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637764
Kudos: 9





	The Angel and Demon Switch

Light music, probably from a video game soundtrack, hummed in the background as the designer fiddled with the straps on the model. The straps had to sit and fit exactly right for the show, and either he did measurements wrong or Akaashi somehow shrunk. The first was more likely, as he doubted Akaashi had done anything besides staying toned since their high school graduation and that hadn’t made him any smaller. Making sure to not stab his boyfriend by mistake, he pins one of the stomach harnesses before asking Akaashi to turn by touching his hips. The two worked in silence, having memorized each other nonverbal signals better than any math learned in school. Years of knowing each other did that. A knock at the door snaps the two out of their mutual focus.

“Kenma,” the natural blond of the quad stuck his head in, making sure he didn’t scare either of his boyfriend. Last time Bokuto scared them while they worked, Akaashi got stabbed and he didn’t want a repeat of that. “Kuroo texted, and you left your phone in the living room.” Tsukishima passes him his phone, taking a seat on love seat, there as the result of after too many repeats of some of them passing out during work. The sound of loud steps approached, letting them know the other designer was coming to find out where everyone was. 

“Hey hey hey, what are you all doing here? Wasn’t tonight date night, not work night?” Bokuto questions playfully, kissing Tsukishima on the forehead and taking a seat, not wanting to fully disrupt the work seemingly taking place. Even if it was date night. They all knew Kenma worked better at night, though all of them had different work habits, so who were they to complain as long as they were together.

The four all met through Kuroo, starting off with small meetings at training camps for volleyball, and eventually outside of that. Kuroo and Bokuto both went to the same university, one knowing they wanted to do design while the other went to general arts. Meanwhile, Akaashi and Kenma met up often, forming a support system and eventually, getting together. Somehow, the second year of camps with Karasuno included, the then-third year trio got close to Tsukishima, picking him up and becoming a trio. But in the back of their minds, they knew it felt like something was missing.

After graduating, Akaashi and Kenma decided they were following their friends. Kenma joined Kuroo and now Bokuto in design all while Akaashi headed into modeling. They left volleyball behind after that, at least competitively. But, the two always went to their university’s games, mainly to support their friends, and Akaashi liked stopping by Fukorodani to help coach the team in his spare time as well. Tsukishima texted and visited his two boyfriends whenever he could, and the trio soon figured out it was Bokuto who was missing. And so, they became a quad.

When Tsukishima graduated, he joined them, picking up modeling, as well as a minor in photography. Thus, began the dynamic fashion quad, Bokuto and Kenma always designing for Akaashi and Tsukishima, and the models always wearing their work. Sometimes, Tsukishima would even help make sure the other three had photos for their portfolios.

Kenma opened the text, smiling a little at the message. Tapping the photo, knowing fully what it was, he turns the screen to Akaashi. He took the phone, smiled at the picture as well before waving over the two on the couch to show them too.

“Does Kuroo know Yaku asked you for his hand in marriage?” Akaashi questions, having been present for that situation. Tsukishima and Bokuto look at Kenma, shocked.

“When did he do that?” the blond questions, not remembering seeing Yaku anywhere near Kenma lately.

“When you and Bokuto were picking up his T-shots,” Kenma shrugs. Yaku had always seemed like one to ask before proposing, and Kenma was the closest his boyfriend had to family at this point, as his family stopped talking to him the minute he came out. The whole situation was bound to happen, especially as the boys were madly in love. “Kuroo asked Yaku’s parents too.” 

“Yeah! He was really worried they’d say no!” the louder of the four exclaimed, remembering the call he had with Kuroo to calm him down. He didn’t witness his bro that nervous very often, and people didn’t usually call him for that kind of thing, so it was a significant call for sure.

“Let’s be real here, Kuroo probably would have proposed anyway,” Tsukishima chimes in, knowing the bedhead well enough at this point to say that without a doubt. Those two were whipped, they would end up together with or without permission. As he said that, he watched Akaashi hand the phone back, Kenma respond to the text and then turn back to fix the leather harnesses on the back of the model’s dress. Both the models could already tell that piece would be fun to put on for sure. 

The quad had been accepted to submit two pieces to a runway, the theme focusing on elegant fantasy looks, and so while Bokuto was making one look, Kenma was doing the other. However, the two were taking turns working on different elements of each others work to make sure they looked right on Akaashi and Tsukishima. Their talents really took a shine the pieces, Kenma excelling in detailed pieces and checking work with a critical eye, while Bokuto really stood out in color work and layering. They would make sure Akaashi and Tsukishima never looked like fools, and the two trusted them.

After the straps are fixed, Tsukishima helps Akaashi out of his outfit while making sure neither got scratched, as the other two put away the designing material for the night. They were ready to just spend time together; it was date night after all and Kenma had only picked the design work up because Bokuto and Tsukishima weren’t back yet. The four get on Kenma and Tsukishima's bed, it being in the room with the consoles, controllers set up and play Mario cart together in teams of two. Akaashi and Bokuto had their own bed, the four couldn't all fit in the bed comfortably with all their sleeping habits, though the boys did tend to switch some days. They ended up where they ended up. Which is it's no surprise when they pass out in a cuddle pile soon after they start gaming. 

Getting Kenma and Tsukishima up the day of the show is, per usual, a hard time. Giving them each a kiss and opening the window blinds to let light in, Akaashi and Bokuto go to make breakfast, Bokuto doing the cooking and Akaashi focusing on the drinks. Kenma groans, curling into Tsukishima, who had stolen most of the blankets throughout the night like the blanket thief he is, to block the light. Slowly, the natural blond stirs, reaching to get his glasses and then looks lovingly upon his boyfriend. Once he starts to smell breakfast, he shakes the sleepy boy until his eyes open, kissing him once and then slips out, knowing he would be followed soon.

Per their usual preshow tradition, the four ate together and then packed up, driving to the runway’s location in their beat-up minivan. Grabbing the two garment bags from the trunk, Bokuto passes the accessory bag to Kenma and then slams the door to make sure it doesn’t reopen. They set up their work, the models heading backstage to hair and makeup while the designers do last minute fixes and steam the fabric.

“Ken-chan! Boku-chan!” the sound of platform sneakers mixed with the nicknames and that slightly panicked voice told Kenma one of his older classmates was approaching. “Do either of you have stain remover? There’s a stain on Iwaizumi’s outfit and it just won’t come off and I can’t send him out like that! It’s be a travesty.”

Not wanting to hear what the stain was, knowing it’d either be something dumb like coffee or result of something more explicit, Kenma passes Bokuto the stain remover stick from their bag to hand it to Oikawa. The slightly dramatic boy thanks them hastily and then walk-run’s back to his model and boyfriend. Kenma and Bokuto share a look and laugh. How is it that he always finds his way into elegance-based runways while being a complete mess?

Walking back to their boyfriends, the duo give the stylists the pieces to put on the clothing rack and look over the work done. Kenma adjusts Tsukishima’s wavy hair that he had let grow since high school, pulling a piece of the hair that was pulled back with pins so it framed his face and brightens, holding his hand. The two share a look and separate. Meanwhile, Bokuto helps Akaashi put on his black arm bands and then kisses his forehead. The models go get changed, helping each other get into the outfits. It was a blessing to be able to change with each other, in between all the straps and leather in Akaashi’s outfit and the layers of fabric that went with Tsukishima’s, it wouldn’t be possible without a second set of hands.

Checking their outfits, making sure each piece was on properly, they head to the stage line, knowing their lovers are in the waiting room ready to watch. The two looked odd together, there was no way to put it. Akaashi stood in all black and less fabric than the rest, meanwhile Tsukishima wore blush pink and was mostly covered. Yet, it’s the stark differences between the two that make them seem to fit well together, at least that was what Kenma and Bokuto wanted.

In the line up, they stood hand in hand. Two models would walk at once to show the differences between looks, but for Tsukishima and Akaashi, the contrast would simply elevate the additional theme their partners choose; otherworldly elegance, angel and demon. Looking around, there were a lot of styles, but none like theirs. It was perfect, Kenma and Bokuto did perfect.

From the television, Kenma and Bokuto couldn’t see their boyfriends holding hands right up to their entrances, but they knew they were. And as they walked the stage, eventually meeting in the middle to switch sides, they could only stare in awe. It was this way every single show, a more intense version of what they felt daily.

Since he was little, Kenma had never truly focused on romance. Social situations were uncomfortable, and he was content being with Kuroo, his best friend. He had his games, he had Kuroo and he had volleyball. The sport gave him so much, and it especially gave him friends. It also led him to his boyfriends, people he never saw himself having in his life. One partner was a lot, the fact that he had three would have sent him into a panic when he was younger. It wasn’t that he hated polyamory, it was more that he didn’t see himself as someone able to love or be worthy of love from one person romantically, let alone three. But every time he was with his boyfriends, it felt right. It wasn’t the sunburn or itchy sweater feeling he felt when he was around people he didn’t know well; their love was a warm blanket on a cold day. Simply being with them left him the same way volleyball and gaming did, he wouldn’t change anything for the world.

Bokuto always knew he had a lot of love; his parents knew it too. It was another thing that made him different. Well, that, him being transgender and his mental health. But his parents loved him for who he was. Before high school, it was hard to make and keep friends, but once he came to Fukorodani, that changed. He made a family out of his volleyball team, and he meet Akaashi, both supported him for who he is. It felt perfect, and then he met Kuroo, who introduced him to Kenma. The relationship with Kenma blossomed, and he could see Akaashi felt the same. And then third gym happened, and he met Tsukishima. All together, the three calmed and warmed his made his cold, stormy sea calm. Their love never left him in fear of abandonment alone. They comforted him and showed him the comfort and care. His boyfriends were there for him just as he was there for them.

Each person in the relationship brought something, each different. Bokuto was energetic, he brought sun to the three. Sure, he had his moods, but they rounded him out and brought him back from the dark. He cooked for them, he made sure they always felt loved by providing all the cuddles they could want. Akaashi was the impulse control, or at least the most stable impulse control, making sure their home didn’t explode. He made sure the laundry got done and provided emotional support, knowing just when someone was going under. Kenma brought schemes and quiet time, he was the go-to when someone needed to sit with someone in silence. His existence calmed them all down and he always seem to have a plan. And with Tsukishima, who provided the sass, humor, and a mix of energy and calm, they rounded out. No one relationship with each other was the same, but together they loved and grew together. 

And as Kenma and Bokuto waited by the door hand in hand for their models to return, they felt it. Akaashi and Tsukishima walking, away from the walkway, could feel it too. The love that they could only wish would last forever. And when they finally got to be together after all their hard work, in each others arms, they knew they didn’t have to wish for forever. They already had it.

**Author's Note:**

> Akaashi is genderfluid and Kenma is agender, though never explicitly stated. They both use he/they pronouns. Meanwhile Bokuto is a whole trans man and that was stated in the fic, he goes by he/him. 
> 
> image board for the outfits - https://imgur.com/gallery/8uh4Huy
> 
> The fact that this ship had no tag before this fic upsets me honestly...


End file.
